Leo
Leo is a minor character in the VeggieTales series. He is an Italian carrot who worked at a barber shop with his brother, Figaro, in Saville, but later worked at Bumblyburg as construction workers. In Saville, Leo and his brother Figero knew the secrets of Samson's Hairbrush, which was lead to by the catacombs underneath the city. He helped Minnisota Cuke find it, learning it contains no power like everyone thought. Appearance Leo speaks in an Italian accent. He has a beady eyes and big red nose that is bright red and grows a brown unibrow. He grows brown hair and wears a barber shop shirt when he worked at the Saville Barber Shop. When he got a job as a construction worker, he wears a yellow helmet and gray and pink plaid collared shirt and a brown belt with a brown bag wears a blue and orange white shirt and brown belt. Acting *Barber Shop Shirt in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Construction Worker in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Greece Citizen in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Construction Worker and Himself in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Construction Worker in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Greece Citizen in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Greece Citizens in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Construction Worker in "The Little House That Stood" *Construction Worker in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Singer and Construction Worker in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Applepie Worker in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Construction Worker in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Greece Citizens in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Greece Citizens in "The Spork in the Stone" *Construction Worker in "Samson the Great" *Construction Worker in "The Abrams Family" *Construction Worker in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Construction Worker in "The Blessed Gift" *Construction Worker in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Construction Worker in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Construction Worker in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Construction Worker in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Construction Worker in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Greece Citizens in "The Littlest King" *Construction Worker in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Construction Worker in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Greece Citizens in "Elijah and the King" *Construction Worker in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Construction Worker in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Construction Worker in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Construction Worker in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Greece Citizens in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Construction Worker in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Construction Worker in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Construction Worker in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Construction Worker in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Construction Worker in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Construction Worker in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Construction Worker in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Construction Worker in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Construction Worker in "Parkway V" *Construction Worker in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Greece Citizens in "The Tower to Heaven" *Construction Worker in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Construction Worker in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Greece Citizens in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Greece Citizens in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Spork in the Stone Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Elijah and the King Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Tower to Heaven Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest